pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Q
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1ST QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, for Goldfish, are you evil? cuz your name (the darkskull part, not the goldfish part) kinda implies that... and i'm scared... also, what's it like knowing so many random facts??? and can you list some???? --Smilez221 18:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I have a question! Goldfish! If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go! Emilylover224 15:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Yeah, it's me, here's my question . Whta inspired you to like stuff that no one else cares about? I'm like that too. Go sticks of glue!--HiBy25 13:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) whats your fav type of pie I LOVE PIE!!!!!!!!-Emilee do u like penut butter or choclate better -Emilee I LOVE U ALL if u can ask anyone in the room out who would u ask U 2 ISABELLA-Emilee back off of phineas isabella he mine. gfish tell her that plz and 4 phineas *kiss*-Emilee um do you like the letter p y e z or x better-Emilee (i will not stop) not to make you mad but all my randomness is filling this in so... oh and i would think you would like it because. oh now my moms mad at me because of my randomness. -Emilee what was your fav moment with the person you whanted to ask out can iving come he is my role modle-Emilee what is your fav animal-Emilee ask iving my questens from before-emilee iving,how did u know and get obsced with phin and ferb-Emilee iving u rule do u like phin or fer better EVERYBODY NEEDS TO ANSWER THIS!!! NO CLOSETS ALLOWED!!! if you could get rid of one person in the room permanantly, who would you choose -- i wish to remain anomonous, or however it's spelled, 'cuz i don't feel like getting sued go and tell the person u would ask out that u like them or run up and kiss them u to isabella as much as i would hate for u too kiss phin-still emilee because i rock dont get rid of iving plz-Emilee misti baljeet is cheating on u with wendy so... good luck with that-emilee candice next time to bust phin and ferb here r the steps 1 take pic of thing 2 put pic in water proof fire proof tear proof bag 3 strape glue and tape pic to u 4 bring pic to mom 5 if she do not belive u...hert her till she dos-Emilee wendy baljeet is ceating on u with misti-Emilee WAIT A MIN gfish u never sead who u would ask out who-Emilee(i LOVE u all) what is your fave pizza topping-emilee my friend miranda has a Q: what is your dream wish/christmas/honokaa present? p.s im one of your biggest fans.-Emilee DO THE PENUT BUTTER PIE DANCE PENUT BUTTER PIE DANCE PENUT WHAT BUTTER WHAT PIE WHAT YAAAAY-emilee WOO HOO IVING I HATE U ISABELLA PHIN LOVE HOW DARE YOU PHIN IM SO AFFENDED THAT U SAYED I HAVE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING ANDI HATE YOU SO BAD BUT STILL MADLY ATTRACTED TO YOU ( FAINTING OF THINKING OF U):EMILEE AND MIRANDA WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SODA AND YOUR FAVORITE THING TO GO WITH IT:MIRANDA WELL FINE PHIN I LIKE IVING NOW WOO HOO-EMILEE AND MIRANDA who would you ask to prom but it cant be the one you would ask out! lol: miranda Guess who I'm not? Yeah, q4 g-fish, is Goldfish you're real name??? if not, what's your real name??? and if you don't tell i'm gonna tell everybody on the random blog that you're a wimp, and have Myndi sting you a couple thousand more times --Smilez221 02:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Gah! I meant Myndy! --Smilez221 02:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) iving why did u leave me boo hoo-emilee Again, guess who I'm not? ok, this ain't a q, just a warning to luca, you may wanna consider jetting, cuz... it's all on the followers. -- Number 6 um phin i still love u-Emilee ferb why dont u talk-emilee isabela YOU NEED TO SHUT UP PHIN IS MINE-Emilee umm lets see what is your favorite song that yall have sang in the episodes:miranda Okay then... anybody try to get out of Danville recently? - Polodo What was your fav Q or C i have asked befoure-emilee what was your least fav Q or C i asked-emilee I HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE MY OWN SELF TALK-Emilee I AM REAL YAAAAY who do yall like more Emilee or me.:miranda can emilee and i still be in the thing as characters p.s im not that really into u either.:miranda Hey, this is Smilez, a coupla of my followers have questions... Q4 Phin, could you stay offa followers? You're annoying. -- JoJo Way to keep it subtle. Anyways, do any of you have accents? I mean, besides Ferb? I have a British accent 2, btw, and since I can't here your voices, I wanna know -- Zo Hey, Goldylocks, what's it like being stung by a wasp WITCH? You know, instead of just a plain, old, regular WASP? Teehee. -- Myndy Do any of you monster hunters (besides Luca) do anything cool? And if you're wondering how I'm talking, I ain't, I'm typing. -- Number 4 Can one of you ask a q on our Q&A? We're getting very bored. -- Number 1 Well, I think that's the last of them. L8R! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 23:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey do yall like the movie twilight:miranda this page is awesomeish oh yea:miranda Your not going to kick me out im here to stay! isib i LOVEE phin with a capitale LLLL. Plus im not weird emilee is haha!:miranda Say i if you hate Irving-Tri State International Airport! 05:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What's the worst food you've ever tried? Oh, and i already predicted that Phineas gonna said what he said.--Tri State International Airport! 15:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOO YOU CANT STOP I WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!-EMILEE Goldfish please I love you I cry when ever I see golfish please please!~Emilee OMG i knew you would come back a kiss for everyone but isabella and candace and all girls a big kiss for irving goldfish and PHINEAS~EmCruz What is your favorite thing~Emilee the awsome HAVE YOU EVER CALLED 911~Emilee THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~Emilee i put my ansewre in () i saw yourr phineas and ferb stuff vidio on your page you look so different of how i imigended you~Emilee If aliens land and ask for you to come leave with them would you go~Emilee(yes) What is your fear~Emilee(green beans and resses cups i found worms in both one times) Whats your fav halloween candy~Emilee(i know people that give out mini bags of microwave pop corn) Who was the last person you hugged~Emilee (mommy) if you could parachute out of a plane how much money would you do it for~Emilee(for free cause i want to) fav breakfast food~Emilee(pancakes) Fav time of day~Emilee(9:00) if you had a band what would call it~Emilee(WOO-HOO) If you were in a band what instrument would you play or would you sing~Emilee(sing) fav type of dog~Emilee(cheewawa) fav number~Emilee(42 or 9 or 104) if you hade a mills bills what would you spend it on~Emilee(paying famous people like the people that do the voices of phineas and ferb and to get a part in phineas ans ferb) something legal your addicted to~Emilee(Phineas and Ferb FAV meat~Emilee(Hambergers) fav junk food~Emilee(gum)